Crimson Bath
by THEWolfGrl
Summary: She found herself running through the forest wearing nothing but a bath towel, chasing after a chakura that was so different...yet so familiar... [SasuSaku] [Lemon]


**Hey everyone! --smiles-- Lol yes, I am already in the middle of another couple fanfics...but the idea for this fic just popped into my head! And I thought, "Hey, it's a oneshot, why not work on it in-between the other ones!?" Lol So yeah. It's a SasukexSakura fic, as I bet you can already see lol. I'm a huge fan of KakaSaku, but SasuSaku is right on it's tail, so I had to right a fic for them!**

**ANYways, enjoy this SasuSaku by me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke Uchiha, nor do I own Sakura Haruno!..but if I did, oh how noty I would make them in the show :D **

**Crimson Bath**

* * *

Steam. 

Water.

The medic-nin dipped herself into the semi-boiling water, sighing with relief and comfort. A girl's night out she supposed someone could call it…although she was alone, none of her 'girlfriends' even remotely near. And of course, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had retired back to the village ages ago; Sakura was now left by herself, on the outskirts of the Konoha Village, gazing at the billions of bright stars up in the sky, lost in her thoughts while enjoying the bubbling hot spring she was marinating in.

The rosy-haired konichi hummed a gentle tune as she bathed herself calmly, recalling the day's events, as utter boredom for a new topic craved her mind.

Sasuke-kun?..

She sighed. Of _course _he would be her next thought. Call it obsession? Whatever. She could choose whatever or whoever the hell she wanted to think about couldn't she? Sure, it had been three long years since she had last seen Sasuke, but that never once stopped her from thinking of him. Hell, she had even _tried _to forget about him. That plan failed miserably.

She decided to save herself one night of heartbreak, she'd changed her mind's subject off of Sasuke for now. Or at least try.

Sakura had had various minor crushes of a few of the village's most appealing young men, but they never lasted more then a couple weeks. No matter how hard she tried, Sakura's heart, she at least supposed, would always belong to Sasuke. No matter how long it would be before she saw him again.

Emerald eyes scanning the area around her, Sakura secured her privacy, and dipped her entire head underneath the hot water. The warmth of the clear water felt wonderful on her scalp as she swirled her head around a bit under the water's surface, letting every tiny air bubble escape from the crevices of her cropped pink hair and explode on the surface of the hot spring.

Upon emerging from the hot water, Sakura stood up straight, the pool's surface reaching her belly button. Sighing, Sakura examined her reflection in the water for a brief moment. Not the largest breasts in the world…well hell, any woman would be put to shame if they worked with Tsunade so often…but at least they were perky enough. And thank God, Sakura grinned, she had developed ever since Sasuke had left. She had hips now! Sweet! They were about the only part of her body she could be totally proud of.

Wiggling her toes under the water, Sakura slowly began to slosh over to the pool's edge. It was about time to head home. Stepping out of the water, her body dripping and steaming, Sakura smiled, "Nice bath!", and headed over towards her clothes and towel, which she had lain a few yards away, not willing to let them get damp from the steam pouring from the water's surface. But as she reached out for her towel, Sakura's foot slid over a smooth stone in the ground, and she flew forward, letting out a shocked cry.

"Ouch! Arrugh, shit!", Sakura cursed, as she failed to catch herself in time, smacking her left hip bone and bare breast hard onto rocky ground, "Ow ow ow.." , she mumbled, standing up and brushing herself off meekly.

"That's gonna bruise dammit..", she sighed, cradling her breast gently. Rolling her eyes in annoyance of this little incident, Sakura then casually wrapped a large fluffy towel that was almost identical to the color of her hair, but slightly darker, around her torso. Sakura always liked the way a towel wrapped around her looked when she got out of the shower or something. It made her legs look longer, breasts more full, just plain sexy! Striking a little pose for herself to see in the reflection of the rippled water, Sakura giggled at her stupidity and gently shook her head like a wet dog would, letting cold water droplets fly around her.

It was then that Sakura felt a presence. From shock rather than fright, Sakura glanced around quickly. It wasn't too near, but the feeling of this chakura had an eerie familiarity to it. Sakura decided she would check it out; after she had clothed herself. But it was at that moment, when the strange chakura began to fade.

"No! Dammit!", Sakura mumbled, looking to he left, into the forest; where the chakura was coming from, "Who _is _that?"

This presence, it was so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. And now, it was disappearing, and she would never know who it was. Why did this bother Sakura so much? The feeling of curiosity was the answer. And the one thing that really caught Sakura's intense focus, was that this chakura seemed unpleasant, or even, _wicked_ in some strange way.

Sakura's legs were torn between hurrying up, running back to her clothes, and get them on, or to split and go after whoever was giving off this chakura right then and there, in nothing but a towel.

It was almost completely out of her senses now.

"Ah…shit!", Sakura growled, only slipping her black open-toed boots on, and took off at full speed into the forest, following the mysterious chakura; towel wrapped around her tightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Closer, she was getting closer. Sakura's breath came in calmly through her nose, and out her mouth. She moved silently throughs the trees, not wanting her persued one to hear her aproach.

"Where is this person going?..", Sakura asked herself quietly, securing her large towel briefly. But Sakura's question was soon answered, when she began to see familiar trees passing her by as she ran.

"The Konoha training grounds! But why here?", Sakura stated bluntly, assuring herself that this was really true. Whatever the case, Sakura was certainly right, whoever was giving off this chakura was headed straight for the center of the grassy training grounds, where she, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei had trained together so long ago.

Finally, Sakura felt the chakura's movement stop. Gasping slightly from it's sudden halt, Sakura skidded to a quick stop behind a large oak. She peeked her head out from behind the dark trunk silently. And from across the grassy training grounds, Sakura could see the form of someone. They were standing just in front of the three large posts jutting up from the ground. The person, and from what Sakura could manage to see, it was a man, was standing to the right of the post of which Naruto had been tied up to all those years ago.

"Who?-", Sakura began to say, just under a whisper, but it was at that moment when the word had barley even left her lips, when she witnessed the head of the man snap around quickly. She had been either sensed or heard.

"Shit!", Sakura murmed, pulling her head back behind the tree's trunk. Had she seen red eyes just then?! Yes. She was almost certain, when his head had just turned around to see her, Sakura had seen the glow of red eyes.

Then, slowly, the thought came into her head. Sharingon?

Sakura's heart quickly picked up it's pace ten-fold. Silently, Sakura carefully tilted her head back out from behind the tree. Was it really him?

But the man was gone.

"No!", she whispered, running out of her cover quickly, into the center of the training grounds. Spinning around almost wildly, Sakura desperately tried to catch any sense of the man's chakura, "Dammit where are you!?", Sakura cried. She had to know if it was him.

A whirl of soft wind caressed Sakura's still damp hair from behind, and she felt the icy cold of a long blade running across the front of her neck, threatening to cut at any moment.

"Sakura, huh?", a masculine voice murmered from behind her.

Sakura froze on the spot, clutching the top of her towel. Slowly, she tilited her head around, "Sa-Sasuke-k-kun?.."

And there he stood. Sasuke. He was just a few feet behind Sakura, and he was holding his sword across her neck, ready to kill her if she tried to do anything whatsoever.

A man of few words, Sasuke just raised an eyebrow silently, examining Sakura for a bored moment. Sakura's face was crimson red. She was in nothing but a towel and boots for God's sake! What had she been thinking!?

"Are you going to kill me, Sasuke?", Sakura spoke softly, turning her head back around to avoid his eyes, which she hadn't been able to see in over three years.

Sasuke didn't reply in words, but instead he just tipped his sword to the left; sharper end facing Sakura's throat.

"I'm _not_ below you. You can talk to me Sasuke.", Sakura said, her heart pounding deeply. She hadn't seen this boy in over three years, and now there they were. She was in a bath towel, and he was ready to slit her throat without even saying more then two words to her. Oh, this would turn out swell.

Again, Sakura received no answer, but instead, Sasuke made a small grunting noise, it almost sounded like he had chuckled.

"So that's it then?", Sakura asked through gritted teeth, "You haven't even spoken to me properly after three years, and you just decide to kill me, after showing up from no where?!", because of the anger, and pain of her swollen heart welling up inside of her, Sakura had then unknowingly letting the towel slip down on her back slightly. Sasuke had noticed, raising another eyebrow slightly,

"Where were you?"

His words almost seemed like a bomb when they hit Sakura, she almost jumped from shock, "_That's the only thing he can say to me?!"_, she snarled to herself hotly.

"Bath..", she replied quietly, her cheeks turning light pink when she finally notcied that the towel had slipped down on her back. She straightened it up quickly,

"I-I just needed to see who was amitting this weird chakura-I mean it's not weird but it was just..I mean...familiar, but different…I didn't have time to get dressed before it started fadeing fast.", Sakura felt the need to explain herself, as she tilited her head around to catch a glance of Sasuke's expression. It was unmoved and earnest.

Another moment of uncomfortable silence, and slowly, untrustingly, Sasuke removed the sword from the front of Sakura's throat. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Sakura turned around timidly, and faced Sasuke. Her breath almost hitched in her throat as she finally got to absorb Sasuke's entire body once again after so long.

His spiked raven hair seemed unkept, but clean. And Sasuke had definetally been keeping his body in shape, Sakura observed hesitantly. His slightly exposed chest was ripped with muscle, and Sasuke was now more then a foot taller then Sakura herself. And his eyes. Two orbs of ebony, starring back at her, examining her own emerald windows to the soul. Sasuke's eyes seemed distant. Scratch that. _Were _distant. And he seemed as if he were _still_ deciding whether he should just kill her now and save him the trouble of her speaking to him more, or let her continue to make small talk, not that he would reply, let alone care.

"Are the others here?"

Sasuke's masculine, graveled voice broke into Sakura's thoughts and put a hearty red on her cheeks,

"H-huh?", She was slightly confused, "Oh! You mean, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?…No, they're not."

With the glare that Sasuke gave her, Sakura could tell that he didn't trust or believe her, "Why do you ask?"

Replacing his sword in his sheith, Sasuke didn't answer, but turned and began to walk away from Sakura.

"W-Wait! Sasuke-kun!", Sakura stuttered, more puzzled than ever.

"My blade's cut won't be waisted on your blood. Go home."

Sakura's mouth opened, then closed. No sound came out. She was insulted, hurt, and getting more pissed off by the second. Sakura never could control her rage very well. So what she blurted out next, was quite accidental.

"You don't think I could fight you?!", Sakura shouted after him, receiving no reply, "You..you jerk!! Bastard! Come back and fight me Sasuke! I'll kill you, you damn _bastard_!"

Sasuke slowly stopped moving. Sakura's chest was now heaving up and down in utter rage as gulped and she continued, still not quite aware of what she was saying, "How _dare _you Sasuke! You don't think I'm worth you're time, eh?! Well, you've got another thing coming!"

Sakura lunged forward, concentrating her chakura into her fists in great amounts, gritting her teeth together, and sprang for Sasuke's turned back.

Bid ass mistake.

Without even seeing him move, Sasuke had dodged Sakura's hard punch with ease, and spun around silently behind her, grabbing her right wrist and twisting it behind her back, and grabbing her left, pulling it down by her side firmly. Sasuke's chest touching Sakura's toweled back. Sakura gasped in both shock and pain, as Sasuke gripped her wrists tighter, and smirked quietly, "Hm. You were saying?"

"Let go.", Sakura growled, trying to tug from Sasuke's grip, only to have him squeeze tighter, forcing her to wince in pain, "Sasuke! Let me go!"

"I thought you said you would kill me.", he replied dangerously quiet, his lips only an inch from Sakura's ear, his hot breath flowing down her neck, his multi-layered deep voice covering her skin with goosebumps.

"I don't need my shuriken to kill you.", Sakura snarled, again trying to wrench her arms free again. But this time when she tried to escape his grasp, Sakura had pulled her arms up slightly, and loosened the fold keeping her towel up. It slowly began to slip down. Sakura let out a meek cry of shock and bent herself over quickly, her bottom now just touching the fabric of Sasuke's crotch, as she balanced the towel on her back to keep it from sliding completely off.

"Let go! Sasuke let me go, now!", Sakura cried out, her face now cherry red. She didn't dare move around, for dread of the towel falling off completely.

Unyeilding, Sasuke kept his grip on Sakura's wrists firm, as his cold ebony gaze slowly rested on Sakura's ass, which was basically in his crotch. Not to mention that the towel had lifted slightly, and if he looked down far enough, Sasuke could see Sakura's bare rump. Smooth and creamy.

Sakura's heartbeat seemed uncontrollable, as she quickly filled with humiliation, "Sasuke, please let go.", she begged a final time.

"Feh.", Sasuke sighed, reluctantly obliging, and released only her right wrist. In relief Sakura used her free hand to snatch the towel up and around her exposed body, pulling her ass from Sasuke's inner waist quickly and straightening up.

"Thanks..", Sakura murmered softly, clutching the towel to her beating chest tightly.

"Take me there.", Sasuke spoke softly, something in his voice that Sakura couldn't recognize.

"Huh? Where?", Sakura asked, uncertainly.

"Where you were bathing."

Sakura's breath hitched in her lungs, and she almost coughed with her reply, "Why?!"

"I want to take a bath, is that a problem?", Sasuke uttered, his graveled voice dangerously attractive and unmoved since he had first spoken to her that night.

"E-Erm..no…", Sakura whispered quietly, shaking her still damp head slightly, "F-Follow me then..."

But as Sakura lifted her legs to began their stroll, Sasuke yanked her wrist firmly.

"What?", Sakura turned around quickly, frightened that she had somehow just caused her own death. But Sasuke hadn't drawn his blade, but only stepped out in front of Sakura, as they started to walk. Sakura glared at the back of Sasuke's neck and somewhat pouted. He just _had _to be in the lead as they walked; even if it was only the two of them, and by about half a foot! Just like Sasuke Uchiha. Even back when they were still Team 7.

Sasuke had released Sakura's wrist as soon as he began to move, and she followed beside him; half a foot behind. The silence was thicker than goat cheese and was just as suffocating. Sakura kept glancing up at Sasuke every other second, keeping hold on her towel by her breasts tightly, as if it were going to fall with the slightest new movement.

"_Mabye I could lead him inside the village somehow.."_, Sakura suddenly thought. A chill ran up her spin, as the thought of tricking Sasuke back into the village was near impossible. He didn't trust her in the least, and she wasn't going to get herself killed by him; after all, she could always try the village thing later..

Over and around various trees and bushes, Sakura finally sighed after another ten minutes of deadful silence between the two. Sasuke had not once looked at her, and he almost made it seem like he forgot that she was walking, almost, beside him.

"Sasuke-kun..", Sakura started quietly, finally obtaining the courage to at least _try _to make a conversation with this boy she hadn't seen in over three years..

"Hm."

"I..um..I was wondering..", Sakura turned her head to look up at Sasuke softly. Her emerald eyes flashed quickly. Sasuke did not look at her when she continued, "Does Orochimaru…know you're here? Or maybe, did he, let you co-?"

"-He doesn't know I'm here.", Sasuke's deep voice trailed through Sakura's veins hopefully.

"Then, are you saying you've left him then?", Sakura questioned optimistically, her heart lifting.

"I'll be back long before he ever knows I was gone."

Sakura's heart sank.

"_I'll be back…"_

"But Sasuke-kun…I mean, there's nothing to make you go back!", Sakura stopped walking, as she clenched the towel's rim so hard that her delicate knuckles began to turn white, "Please! Sasuke, just come home with me.", she begged hopefully.

Sasuke hadn't stopped moving, nor did he turn back to acknowledge Sakura's desperate plea.

Feeling rejection all over again, Sakura fought back tears and cried out, "Sasuke! I'm your _friend_! Please, talk to me!"

Whether it was how exceedingly distressed Sakura had just sounded, or the way she had emphasized the word 'friend', Sasuke finally stopped, and turned to face her silently.

Sakura felt his ebony bore deep into her emerald, "That will never be possible, until I have killed Uchiha Itachi; I will not return, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head back and forth quickly, and refusing to speak of this topic any further, because she would start to cry if they did, Sakura stormed quickly past Sasuke, the fabric of his sleeve brushing against her bare arm, mumbling, overcome, "We're, almost there."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow very slightly, and continued, _behind_ Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He needed some time to himself. Orochimaru's confinements were horribly unhomey and would almost certainly cause anyone to go insane by the smell of snakes, rotting flesh, blood, dirt, and unperfected chakuras. Sasuke wasn't able to get much time to himself, but with Orochimaru out for the next couple of days (Sasuke wasn't sure where), Sasuke was able to come and go as he pleased until his return. And since Sasuke felt utterly disgusted while in Orochimaru's 'home', Sasuke really did want to bath himself, badly.

As Sasuke followed a foot behind Sakura, he starred at her hips; unemotionally. The way they bucked every time she took a step was almost mezmorizing, and he couldn't break his eyes away. And as if on que, Sakura quietly glanced back at Sasuke. Following his eyes downward, Sakura noticed where he was looking, she turned her head back around quickly.

The tops of her cheeks were burning and she thought to herself hastily, "_Is-Is he looking at my ass?!"_

Sasuke had noticed that Sakura had seen him looking at her, _there_. But he really didn't give a care. Since when did he ever? Sasuke hadn't seen Sakura in over three years, and was rather fasinated at the hips and fine round rump that she had developed.

Maybe it was only the isolation of any _appealing_ women, that Sasuke was now starring intently at Sakura's legs and backside. He was gaping so hard that he almost seemed to have dropped his guard. Almost.

Sakura's face was now cherry red. She could actually _feel _Sasuke ogling at her body powerfully.

"Y-You like what you see? Sasuke?", Sakura said just above a whisper.

Sasuke head snapped up quickly, his eyes narrowed now to the back of Sakura's head. He did not answer…

…after a short while however, Sasuke's eyes somehow fell down to Sakura's rump once again.

Sakura sighed hopelessly, her face now bright pink, "We're here."

Sasuke looked up silently. Indeed they had arrived. A crystal clear hot-spring stood before the two ninja. Steam rose through the air, whisping in swirls through the gentle caressing breazes that flew through the young night's air, softly. Dripping boulders surrounded the sloshing waters, keeping every drop inside the clean pool.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke quietly, gazing once more, longingly, at his newly developed features. A long, smooth jaw bone, muscles that she could see, gently pressed up from within his skin. Oh, how she longed to feel those muscles. A small burning sensation appeared in the pit of Sakura's stomach at the thought. Yes. His strong frame, hovering above her delicate form, oh, those muscles could be used so well…

"Quit starring.", Sasuke spoke so suddenly that Sakura actually jumped.

Sasuke was now looking at her; no, he still did not trust her.

"S-Sorry…", Sakura mumbled, pulling a strand of pink hair from her face, "I was just…I haven't seen you in so long."

"So you'll be leaving now."

"What?", Sakura was taken back by the sudden softness in Sasuke's voice. Was that a bit of…_remorse _she had just heard?!,

"W-Well, I mean…I have to change back into my clothes…and then I'll leave you alone.", Sakura bowed her head, hiding the new shine in them. She blinked the tears away quickly.

"I'll wait until you leave.", Sasuke replied acutely, stepping past Sakura and towards the bubbling springs.

Sakura turned her head back around after him. Her heart pounding with dread, she followed wordlessly.

Sasuke sat near the edge of the hot water, on a large stump of a tree trunk, with his back against a large rock behind him. He sat like any other man would; arms resting on the top ledge of the rock, and legs spralled. It was strange though, how Sakura caught herself glancing at Sasuke's crouch many-a-time, as she shuffled past him slowly. The moronic thing about it though, was that Sasuke saw her looking every time.

Unmoved by this nonetheless, and without moving his head, Sasuke glanced down at his own package. What was so special about it? Had this girl really never seen a man as far as that? What interest did Sakura have in him there? Sasuke glanced up at Sakura once again as she passed, catching her peeking again at him silently.

"You've never seen one?", Sasuke asked, the smallest of all smirks possible on his lips. He couldn't resist.

Once again, Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice coming from nowhere, "Huh? What do you mean?", she mumbled quickly.

"A dick."

Sakura choked on her own saliva. After catching her breath hastily, she stuttered quickly, "O-Of course I have! I-I'm a medic a-aren't I?!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh."_, Sakura thought to herself bluntly, "_Sasukes' been gone for three years, he doesn't know that I'm a medic!_"

"After you left…I trained with Tsunade-sama…so now I'm a medic-nin.", Sakura mumbled, the steam surrounding her ankles softly. She wiggled her toes nervously.

"When have you seen one?"

Sakura felt a small fire burning within her belly. She fiddled in her towel weirdly, "I just said that I'm a medic! There are times when I've had to clean or heal a patient! I-It's not that big of a deal!"

"Do you enjoy seeing them?"

Sakura's face turned bright pink and she popped one of her fingers by accident, "Wh-What's with these questions?! Let me get dressed so I can leave you alone Sasuke! I know that's what you really want!"

"You don't know what I _really_ want."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow once more. Sakura had made a sort of whimpering noise…he enjoyed it. The small fire in Sakura's stomach was slowly spreading it's fingers throughout her body. Sakura was half angry when she replyed, "Yeah, yeah I know what you want! To kill your older brother!"

"And.."

Sakura was a bit taken back,

"And…restore your clan? Yeah! To kill your brother and resto-!"

Sakura's face resembled a cherry, for she finally noticed the smirk on Sasuke's face as he starred up at her.

"Exactly."

Sakura turned her back to Sasuke and quickly shuffled to her clothes. She had to stop stalling and get her ass back to the village to tell Naruto she had seen Sasuke, and fast. Before he left the springs! Sakura's stomach fire burned more intensly by the second as she rounded herself back to head for the changing booth. Refusing to look at Sasuke's face, or his crotch, Sakura moved quickly past Sasuke. Too bad her foot caught the exact stone it had earlier that night.

But instead of colliding with the stoney ground this time, Sakura let out a startled cry, as she spun in mid-fall and hit the surface of the hot water with a painful 'smak!'.

Flailing her arms frantically beneath the water's surface, Sakura struggledf to untangle herself from the articles of clothes she had brought down into the pool with her. Finally, after a moment or so of choking on the searing water, Sakura burst up through the surface, coughing roughly.

Hacking the water from her lungs forcefully, Sakura took a moment to catch her breath. She breathed softly to herself, and looked around. Her torso was facing Sasuke now. He was just sitting there, an eyebrow raised, starring. Unmoved, solemn, he had remained in his seat during the little show. But other then Sakura tumbling into the hot springs before him, and almost drowning, he was now rather intrigued that her towel had flown off, and was now floating several feet away.

The hot water momentarily numbing her skin from the cool winds outside of the waters, Sakura didn't realize that her naked torso was now confronted Sasuke. But when she saw him gazeing at her chest curiously; Sakura yelped and covered her chest with her arms quickly.

"First you ask me these dirty questions, then you just sit back and watch me almost drown, and now you have the nerve to oggle at me bare-chested!", Sakura cried shrilly, the embarrassment so overwhelming that she just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

Sasuke's stare was unchanged as Sakura splashed through the water rapidly, snatching her floating clothes and undergarments, mumbling curses under her breath.

It was a moment before Sasuke smirked softly and spoke up, "I didn't think you had gotten so clumsy. You're such a klutz tonight."

Without looking at him Sakura snapped hotly, face still redder than hell, "How you would _you _know?!"

"Your left hip…", Sasuke's smirk widened ever-so-slightly as he added, "and breast."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and gasped quickly. She quickly examined her left breast and hip. He was right. On those exact body parts, a microscopic purplish-black bruise was forming. How could he see them from that far away?! Sakura could barely even see the little specks! Wincing a bit, as she had just touched her left hip to test the dark spot out, Sakura turned her head back to Sasuke. She glared at him, emerald shining brightly with humiliation and anger,

"Thank you for that! Jeez, _yes_ okay?! I did trip earlier tonight! Happy?!"

Sasuke merely shrugged, his eyes never left her.

Too afraid of what to do next, Sakura just stood within the water, steam revolving all around her. The moonlight illuminated her curves and skin. Droplets of cool water rolled and dripping down her back and hair. Sakura's back was the only thing visible to Sasuke, as she had turned her back to him, hiding her breasts and personal area. Slowly, Sakura stepped backwards, cautiously backing up towards the bank of the pool.

"Sasuke-kun?..", Sakura almost whispered. Not knowing where they came from, tears had rushed into Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke merely answered her silently by narrowing his eyes a bit, which Sakura must have sensed him do, because she continued, "Have you ever?…Since you've left…have you ever, _been_ with a someone?"

This time Sakura senced no answer, she wiped a stray tear away and continued once more, shakily, "I-I mean, does Orochimaru allow you to do, er-erm, find women to? I-I mean…"

Taking a chance, Sakura tilted her head back around at Sasuke cautiously. He was still in his seat, and watching Sakura intently now.

Slowly, he answered her, "I've had certain freedoms while living under Orochimaru's roof.", Sakura's heart seemed to spilt into two, until Sasuke continued shortly, "But, no. I haven't been with anyone."

Sakura's heart fluttered briefly, and she refused to look him in the eye at her next question, "So…do you ever have, erges?"

She was utterly shocked to hear Sasuke chuckle slightly, "I'm only human."

Sakura's cheeks fulshed, "So-so then-?"

"Yes Sakura, I have."

Sakura nodded quickly, as if to assure herself that he wasn't pulling her leg.

There was another, lagging, disturbing silence, before Sakura finally turned around fully, to face Sasuke. Her green orbs swimming with soft tears, Sakura made an effort to wrap her now flooded towel around her. Then she stepped forward, and pulled herself from the hot spring.

Slowly, Sakura confessed, "I want to help you, Sasuke-kun.".

Sasuke's stomach twitched slightly as she continued.

"I said I'd do anything for you Sasuke-kun, and I want to help you…to…to restore your clan,"

Sasuke watched, absorbed in her sudden humbleness.

Sakura still cared for him. And shame on anyone, who had called her love for him all those years ago, a minor crush. Her love for Sasuke, had done nothing, _nothing_, but grow and develop further and further within the depths of her heart, soul, and body. This was probably why, Sakura washed away her humiliation, and didn't really mind what she would do next, because it was just for him.

The towel fell. Leaving her body, bare for him to see. This was the first time she had ever let a man, let alone anyone really see her like this. Sakura couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes, as a heavy blush appeared on her cheeks.

The cool night air lifted Sakura's body, pinching her skin suggest fully. She noticed how unmoving Sasuke was, as he only watched her curiously. Holding her breath, Sakura reached down and slowly dragged his hand so that it cupped her breast. She bit back a sigh that threatened to escape her lips when she felt the roughness of his thumb against her tightened nipple.

"Sasuke," she gasped at the feel of his fingers, as they gently, calmly worked her breasts. Sasuke was finally responding to her movements, he had only needed motivation. Sakura gripped Sasuke's shoulders tilted her lips so that they grazed his neck. Gently, and as if testing her limits, she pressed kisses on his collarbone and then placed repetitive kisses down his toned chest.

"Sasuke-kun…please, let me help you with this, _this_ _one_ thing."

Sakura was perfect and beautiful, and though he had realized it hours earlier, silently gazing upon her in the heated waters, in Sasuke's eyes, she grew into a strong woman, and an incredible ninja. And now, Sakura wanted to love him. Wanted to help him with one of his direly significant goals; to _restore _his clan. And right now, it was only the two of them against the world. Alone, in this secret place in the forest by the hot springs that would always remain sacred now to her…and him.

Sakura sighed as Sasuke sat up slowly, his hands running over her curves, softly feeling the heated skin beneath his cool fingers. She was willing to give it all up for him, she didn't give a damn, she only cared about him. Loved him. Would do anything, for _him_ alone. Sakura's hips moved in slow motions as he touched her in all the right places. He was giving her such unbelievable pleasure.

Sakura rememered when she was younger, she had always dreamed of them together, falling in love, getting married, and having children. She always thought her-, _their_ wedding night, and the magic that would bring them so close together. And now, knowing that it was _she_ who was making him feel like this, that it was _she_ who would bear his child, raise his son or daughter, finally set that one ambition to rest.

Somehow, Sakura was now pinned underneath Sasuke, as he took control of their position. He loomed over her figure, his raven bangs tickling her face. A small giggle escaped her lips. And Sakura's heart absolutely soared, as she saw him give her a tiny smile. Oh, how she wished he would kiss her.

Sakura's delicate fingers tangled themselves in the fabric of his pants; they were instantly removed. Blushing heartily, Sakura felt his naked flesh against her. A moan escaped her pink lips, as he rubbed himself against her, his arousal growing steadily. She moaned his name and wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped when he ran up and down her neck with soft kisses.

"Sa-Sasuke,", Sakura purred, oh, how long she had been waiting for this moment.

Sakura whispered and gasped at every touch and movement between they're quivering, hot bodies. This caused Sakura to hear a groan escape from Sasuke lips, sending a shiver cascading down her spine. This friction alone was bringing her over the edge, and she knew he was close too. She moaned and arched up so that her breasts pressed against his taut chest, moving them on passionately.

"Sakura," Sasuke managed to gasp out, looking at her with fierce, lustful ebony orbs. Sakura, along with Sasuke himself, wanted that fierceness _inside_ of her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to feel him in her, now.

"I need you," Sasuke growled, hovering above her, his chest quivering slightly from the restraint.

"Yes," she whispered through pants of pleasure. "Please, Sasuke!"

Sakura felt him at her entrance and she quickly braced herself by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. With a deep grunt Sasuke pushed into her, filling her with waves of feelings she never new existed. She had always longed this from this man. She cried out his name, as he gripped her waist with one muscular arm, supporting and aiding him with his thrusts, while his other hand held them down to earth harshly. He was obtaining the most power he could, extracting every painful pleasure heave that he could enter and extract.

Sasuke was finally with her, not only in the closest physically way possible two people could be, but in the emotional way as well. Sasuke was in Sakura's body, heart, and soul. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke was free and alive.

Sasuke drew out then thrust back in sending hundreds of sensations though her. She moaned aloud and began to find a rhythm with him. Sasuke's hands now both held onto her hips as he rocked into her, burying himself inside her warm tightness. The way Sakura moaned, and called his name was like a drug to him, and he wanted more of it. The way she would part her lips and let pleasured whimpers escape her as he moved inside her blinded him.

Sakura's breath came in hot pants as Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of her powerfully, bringing her so close to her orgasm. "I love you," she cried as their hips grinded against each other forcefully. "Oh _God_, I love you Sasuke-kun! Forever! _Oh_ forever!"

Sasuke's face was inches away from hers now, and that's when they locked eyes. Emerald to ebony. What Sasuke did next brought tears to her eyes.

He kissed her.

Responding to his fiery kiss, Sakura's tongue glided across his as he explored her mouth. Tears rolled down Sakura's smooth cheeks as he kissed her, still thrusting passionately inside of her. Her first kiss. She had been saving this for Sasuke, since the moment she had first laid eyes on him. Never though, had she thought she would ever be able to hold it out long enough to share it to him. How she dreamed of this moment for so long, dreaming for those perfect lips. And, oh bliss, he had kissed her. Sasuke Uchiha had kissed Sakura Haruno.

Pulling from the heated kiss for a breath of air, Sasuke whispered her name, grunting and growling above the writhing, beautiful girl beneath him. He loved her. Truly, madly, deeply. He loved her. Harboring these feelings for so long, Sasuke could not bring himself to say it, yet. But as he gazed down at Sakura's lightly sweated face, he felt something coming to his eyes that he hand't in over five years.

Something that resembled the feeling of a beed rested softly on Sakura's cheek. She opened her slightly clouded eyes, breathing heavily. Sakura's eyes grew large as she witnessed one other single tear drip from Sasuke's eye.

At first this scared Sakura. Was he in pain?! Not enjoying this!? Oh God, Sasuke had just shed tears! B-But why!?

"Sa-Sasuke?", Sakura panted as best as she could, as Sasuke continued his unchanging thrusts of their hips.

But Sasuke only answer with a small smile, and another passionate kiss.

Sakura smiled too, as their tongues wrestled once more, because now she understood…

Sakura finally came, crying out Sasuke's name intensly. Sasuke followed soon after, filling the medic-nin beneath him with his DNA with a final grunt of lustful strength. Sasuke collapsed beside Sakura, they were both breathing heavily, chests heaving, light persperation covering their bodies.

Sakura felt his large arm wrap around her torso. And in the next moment, Sasuke was hovering above Sakura once more.

He dipped his head down and kissed her once more. The bliss in Sakura's heart was so overwhelming, she felt that she could die in that spot from pure content at that very moment.

"Susumu, or Setsuko", Sasuke mumbled softly, his breath trailing into Sakura's ear. She shuddered sliently and smiled, a bit puzzled, "Hm?"

"If it is my son, Susumu. If it is my daughter, Setsuko."

Sakura smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's strong neck.

But she suddenly whispered, holding him tighter, "Please, come back with me."

Sasuke shook his head only once, smirking down at Sakura. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. In the next moment they opened, shining bright crimson down onto Sakura's face. Tears streamed from her eyes like a cascading waterfall, "No.", Sakura pleaded, just under a whisper.

But the tiny black orbs within the crimson began to spin. Unfortunatly Sakura could not pull herself from the gaze, "Sasuke-kun, please.", she begged softly, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks softly.

Sasuke leant his head forward a final time, kissing Sakura's pink lips. Then he pulled back slightly, Sakura could feel his breath on her cheeks as his muttered, "Sakura, thank you." Those words stung her. But Sakura could say no more, as the natural world began to fade. Leaving behind Sasuke's final kiss, and the three more words that Sakura managed to hear him mutter softly,

"_I love you_…"

And the world was gone.

Sakura awoke to the next golden morning, fully clothed and dry. Sasuke was gone. Sakura sat up swiftly, feeling a few twinges of sensitivness in her private areas from the previous night. No sooner had Sakura stood herself up, then she burst into tears. Sobbing, Sakura began the long walk back to the Konoha village.

But Sakura's tears were not only made of the grief over her once again lost love; but of bliss, joy, and content. He loved her. And now, as Sakura brought her hands up shakily to her face, chuckling a bit, she realized fully why Sasuke had cried that night. It was because he could finally admit it, that he loved her. Not only that, but he could finally go on and live with a less pressured mind; to know that he had a child to restore the Uchiha clan on the way.

And it was a sure thing too. Sakura smiled heartily now, and wiped her tears away. She sniffed once, and rested her hand on her stomach gently.

There, a tiny chakura had formed. The heir of the man who addimtted his feelings for Haruno Sakura, the heir of the man who would someday loose his life to the power of that snake unless he fought with the intensity to see his child, the heir of the man she prayed to see again and live with the remainer of her life.

Within her, the heir of the man she loved, and would always love, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I don't accept flames! So review only if you liked my fanfic please! And really, I hope that everyone did in-fact enjoy it :) Lol. Thanks again!**

**Hugs&kisses!**

**♥SasuSaku♥**


End file.
